


Try

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [60]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Case of Feelings, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Every time they're together and they part ways, Daishou is sure it'll be the last time. He doesn't know when he stopped wanting to leave altogether.





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

Daishou could almost smell the shame on himself every time he left Kuroo’s apartment, mingling with the stink of booze and sex. For years, they had goaded and insulted each other into insanity, and insanity had landed them in bed together for empty sex.

Of course, they had both agreed it was a mistake and gone their separate ways. They saw other people and went about their lives, and in a few months, something would trigger one of them to seek out the other, and the cycle started over again. Rinse and repeat.

Kuroo was always a sweet lover, and oh did he try hard to please. He looked for and usually found every little hollow and patch of skin that drove Daishou nuts, and Daishou repaid him with harsh grips and brute force. And Kuroo loved every rugged thrust as Daishou tried to shove his face into the pillow hard enough to maybe forget who it was he was sleeping with.

He always remembered though. He got off on it between fucks, and he got off on the idea that maybe Kuroo did too.

It had been over a year, and they had barreled through this tumultuous obstacle course of their own making half a dozen times. This time, it was a weekend shut up in Daishou’s dorm room at college, with no contact with humanity other than the occasional trip to the door to collect food delivery. Every one of the delivery people eyed him strangely for answering the door in nothing but a towel, but he had no intention of spending any of the weekend wearing a stitch of clothing.

Come Monday morning, Daishou finally climbed out of the shower and back into his trousers, but as his hand closed around the door handle to Definitely Leave For The Last Time, he paused.

Looking over his shoulder, he murmured, “Tetsu, why do we do this?”

“What, fuck?” Kuroo shrugged. “It’s nice and a perfectly natural instinct. Why?”

“No.” Daishou closed his eyes and sighed. “Why do we leave?” When Kuroo didn’t answer, he said, “What if I don’t want to? What would you do?”

“Try.”

The answer shocked Daishou, but it made his hand fall to his side, and he went back into the apartment. Not to the bedroom, but to the couch where they spent the rest of the day getting to know each other for the first time.


End file.
